Prior art vehicles typically include storage compartments accessible from a passenger compartment. For example, many vehicles include a glove compartment or glove box that is situated in a dash board or instrument panel forward of a passenger seat. Exemplary glove boxes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,416, issued Jun. 24, 1986 to Muller, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,755, issued Apr. 6, 1999 to Speelman et al.
Vehicle cleaning is typically performed using an off-board apparatus such as a household vacuum cleaner outside a vehicle user's home or business, or a vacuum cleaner provided at a specialized carwash facility.